I Wanna Hold Your Hand
by abbytemple
Summary: Kyoya is being abused. How far will Tamaki go to protect him and prove his love for him? I do not own the song either. The title is a song. Rated T for swearing, mentions of sex, and abuse. I don't own Ouran.
1. Chapter 1

**I Wanna Hold Your Hand**

**Pairing: Kyoya/Tamaki**

**I do not own Ouran. If I did, the twins would have kissed and Tamaki and Kyoya would have been a couple.**

**Tamaki's POV**

It was happening for a while now. I didn't want to see it anymore, it made me sad, angry, and sick. He even seemed different, he was by himself more than usual. He was pushing me away, more than he would. He wouldn't do something like that to himself, so who was doing it? I had an idea, and it was bed to think about it. Every time I had the courage to ask him what happened, he would just come up with stupid excuses like, "I fell," or "I'm fine, you're seeing things, Tamaki". It made me mad, sometimes I wanted to shake him, tell him to wake up from this nightmare. For a while, he'd been coming to school with bruises on him. On his arms, his face, other places that could be seen. But then, sometimes I want to hold him, kiss him, and fix all his problems. Maybe I could, but maybe I couldn't. I wanted to, but could I? Could I be strong enough? Could he be strong enough? Could we be strong enough together?

**Follow to see what happens next. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Enjoy. Rating may or may not go up later on. **

**I do not own Ouran**

**Tamaki's POV**

All during the day, including the Host Club, I couldn't help looking back at Kyoya. The question was eating me inside out. Who was doing it? Even though I thought I knew, there was a possibility it was someone else. I just couldn't find the courage to ask him that day.

I laid in my bed, just staring at the ceiling. What if it wasn't Haruhi I loved? I snapped out of it. All I could think about was Kyoya, I thought of him in so many ways. I knew it wasn't Haruhi I loved. I wasn't going to deny that I loved Kyoya, but this wasn't a good time to think about it. How far did it get? How far was it going to get? 1,001 questions were stuck in my head. I didn't get as much sleep as I should have.

The next morning I woke up, dreading going to school, or the Host Club, probably because I was too tired. I finally ended up getting myself together and went to school. The day went by slowly, and painfully as usual. I finally got to the Host Club, freaking out a bit. I was early, the only other person in the music room was Kyoya. I sighed and sat on the couch next to him.

"Hi," I said as cheerfully as I could, since the rest of the day had drained me out.

"Hey," Kyoya replied not taking his eyes off his notebook. I always hated the damn thing. I never understood what it really was or what he wrote in it. I didn't know whether he was writing a journal, or just random things, or if he was writing a story. "How was your day?" I heard him ask me while I was in the middle of my thoughts.

"It was the same as usual, how was yours?" I tried asking.

"Fine, same as usual, no changes, nothing exciting," Kyoya sighed. I nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Is everything…ok?" I asked shyly, unlike myself. I heard the scratching of Kyoya's pen stop. I held my breath, turning to face him.

"Yeah, why?" Kyoya turned to face me. I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Nothing, just wondering," I lied and mentally slapped myself, and he lied. If he was ok, why was he getting more bruises every day and avoiding me.

All I knew that day, was that that was the longest day of hosting in my life. I wanted it to end, all I wanted to do was go home, go to sleep, and for someone to hit me in the head with a bat. But if I asked the twins to do that, they might actually do it.

The way I knew Kyoya's bruises were getting worse, was because I had gym with him, and I would see them every time he changed. I would always turn away after, mostly in shock because I had never seen something like that before.

"Tamaki?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to find Kyoya standing behind me, without his notebook this time.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"It's time to go now," Kyoya pointed out. I looked around, only to notice that everyone had already left.

"Oh, ok," I grabbed my bag, and headed towards the door.

"Walk with me?" Kyoya unexpectedly asked.

"Yeah, ok, sure," I nodded. I smiled on the inside, liking that he wasn't completely starting to ignore me.

"What's been with you lately?" Kyoya asked as we walked down the hallway. I wanted to ask him the same thing.

"Nothing," I said a little too quickly. He obviously knew there was something wrong with me. I knew there was something wrong with him, in more ways than one.

"You sure, you've been acting so unlike you?" Kyoya kept asking. I was tired of his questions.

"You have been too," I instantly regretted my words. I mentally slapped myself again.

"I know, I'm sorry," I heard him whisper.

"You've been very unlike you," I told him, I wanted him to open up to me without me asking him to.

"I know I have, it's just time," Kyoya told me. Just time? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"No, it's not just time and you know it, I've seen you Kyoya, I've seen the marks left on you and I don't like it, what happened?" I yelled grabbing Kyoya's arm. I didn't mean to, I just did.

"What?" Kyoya asked nervously. He flinched and I let go of him.

"You know what I mean, I meant what I said," I said calmly. I was glad I got it out and told him.

"I don't know what to say," Kyoya sighed.

"Did you get the bruises by being hit?" I asked wanting to help him part by part. He nodded. "Did your dad hit you?" I asked slowly. Kyoya stopped in his tracks, started walking again, and then nodded. I knew it, I was right all along. My heart sank, I wanted to take him away from it, especially since it was Friday and he'd have two and a half days alone.

"How did you know?" Kyoya asked finally being able to look at me.

"I guessed, I just knew," I said looking back at him. "What are you going to do?" I asked sighing.

"I don't know," Kyoya shrugged.

"How long has it been happening?" I asked.

"About two weeks," Kyoya confessed. That was true, I started seeing them around that time.

"Why did he do it?" I asked remembering the main question I wanted to ask him.

"He found out that I was in love, and who I was in love with," Kyoya stopped and leaned against the wall.

"But that's a good thing, being in love, so why would he hate that so much?" I was so confused.

"He found my notebook, read it, found out who I was in love with, and didn't like who I was in love with," Kyoya sighed again, still staring at me.

"That's sad, who are you in love with?" I asked quietly and curiously. Kyoya laughed, then hesitantly kissed my cheek. I gasped, touching where he kissed and couldn't help smiling. I heard him laugh again.

"I'm the reason you're getting hit?" I frowned and snapped back into reality.

"No, it's ok," Kyoya realized. We started walking again.

"What's going to happen to you?" I asked the question I asked earlier.

"I'll be ok, don't worry," Kyoya smiled a bit. I shook my head.

"Do you want to stay with me, you don't have to say you're with me though, I'd feel better if you would stay with me?" I asked hoping he would say yes. I would have felt better if I knew he was with me, and safe.

"Sure, it can't hurt," Kyoya said smiling. I smiled back and reached over to hold his hand, and surprisingly, he let me hold it.

**Yay. We have an answer and our pairing has now become a pairing. Until next chapter. Please review , follow, and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know the last chapter sucked. I'm so sorry, I'm gonna make up for it with this chapter. I know they are OOC, it's like that for a reason. Enjoy.**

**Tamaki's POV**

I was surprised. Why didn't I freak out? I was too scared. What mattered was what I could do to help him. Another problem was, he wasn't that upset about it. Telling me, I mean. Like he's used to it. I wanted to freak out, I needed to freak out, but I was frozen.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya said once we were in my room.

"Yeah," I tried to sound as normal as I could.

"How…did you figure it out?" Kyoya asked sitting on the bed with me.

"Remember, I told you what I saw," I sighed.

"No, not that, how did you know it… was my father?" Kyoya asked slowly.

"You know, it wasn't that hidden," I sighed again to keep calm.

"It wasn't?" Kyoya seemed confused.

"You think a parent hitting their kid is normal, it's not, I was afraid of this ever since he slapped you at the party!" I finally let go.

"I know it's not normal," Kyoya sighed fixing his glasses.

"Then why did you put up with it?" I asked.

"He's my father, I had to," Kyoya stated as calm as he could.

"No, no you didn't," I tried getting it through to him.

"I know, it was stupid of me," Kyoya said.

"It was, you should have done something, or come to me straight away," I said softly.

"I know, but unlike me, I was afraid to," Kyoya replied.

"You didn't have to be afraid, if only you told me earlier," I smiled a little.

"I just couldn't imagine someone like you trying to fix a problem like this," Kyoya smiled back.

"It's not funny, and what's that supposed to mean?" I crossed my arms. I knew that I was always this weird happy and clingy person, but when it came to bad situations, I was normal.

"Nothing, it's just that you've never dealt with this type of problem before," Kyoya pointed out. It was true, I never had dealt with this problem before. I was dealing with it then.

**I didn't make Tamaki freak out as much as I should have in this chapter or the last one. I did make Kyoya a little OOC for this reason. I have a problem with rushing things too, I'm working on it. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Today was my first day back at school. I'm so tired now, but I'm gonna write anyway because I have no homework. Yay!**

"Mommy, our daughter won't let Daddy hug her!" Tamaki's voice rang through the room. It was another usual day at the Host Club believe it or not. Haruhi rolled her eyes and walked away before anything else could happen. Kyoya looked up from his notebook then sighed and continued to write.

"You're surprised because?" Kyoya asked not looking up at Tamaki, who was now on his knees in front of Kyoya.

"Would _you _let me hug you?" Tamaki asked giving Kyoya a pouty face.

"Maybe," Kyoya said not being able to resist Tamaki's pout.

"Yay!" Tamaki's pout turned into a smile. Kyoya looked out of the corner of his eye and saw that Hikaru and Kaoru were giving the both of them weird looks then laughing. He didn't really want to know what they had in mind.

"Stupid twins," Kyoya muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Tamaki asked standing up.

"Nothing," Kyoya told him watching Tamaki leave.

"We know something you don't," Hikaru and Kaoru said together walking over to Kyoya. That meant they had a game in mind that was most likely to screw something up.

"And what may that be?" Kyoya asked knowing the twins were able to figure anything out if they were determined.

"How to get the boss to like you even more," Hikaru smiled. Great, they figured it out, as usual. But this time, Kyoya was more interested in what they had to say than usual.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I have school tomorrow and I have to get up at 6 and meet my best friend so I gotta go to sleep now. Bye, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey,** after that I thought that I should write a little Kyoya and Tamaki personal time.**

**Tamaki's POV**

I watched the twins talk to Kyoya, who was clearly annoyed. I wondered what in the world they could have come up with this time. It was probably a new game that we knew was most likely a bad idea anyway.

I watched carefully, trying to make out what they were saying. But I wasn't good at reading lips or anything like that. I wasn't good at a lot of things actually. I could see Hikaru and Kaoru laughing and Kyoya's eyes widen. Part of me wanted to know what they said, and part of me really didn't want to know. Kyoya shook his head like he was trying to get rid of a bad memory and went back to writing whatever he was writing in his little notebook he wouldn't let us see.

I sighed and looked down at my hands. Could I have fallen in love at a time like this? Why now? There was nothing more that I wanted than for him to love me back. I sat at one of the tables with my head in my hands thinking. I suddenly felt a light tap on my shoulder causing me to jump a little unexpectedly.

"Tama-chan?" I heard a small high pitched voice say.

"Yes, Honey-senpai?" I looked down at the blonde 3rd year boy, who was holding a stuffed bunny in his arms.

"Are you ok Tama-chan?" Honey asked me, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, I am," I said laughing patting him on the head. Honey smiled and giggled then frowned.

"Do you like Kyo-chan?" Honey asked unexpectedly. My eyes widened. How would he figure out something like that? No one's figured it out. Mainly because I hadn't told anyone, and Kyoya wouldn't tell people that so randomly either.

"What do you mean?" I asked hoping the subject would go away. I wasn't really ready for anyone to find out I liked boys. If Honey found out, he would tell Mori for sure.

"Are you in love Tama-chan?" Honey asked a small smile forming on his face. I felt pressured, but if I told him that he might have cried and I couldn't lie to him either.

"Yes…I am," I said softly while trying to hide the blush growing.

"Tama-chan's in love!" Honey clapped, while the rest of the Host Club stared. Haruhi rolled her eyes, Mori picked up Honey and carried him away, the twins started laughing and whispering to each other, and Kyoya looked from me to his notebook slightly blushing.

"Well that was awkward," I heard Hikaru say behind me. I turned to find both twins behind me.

"Yeah, what was that about Tono?" Kaoru smirked. I wanted to hit the both of them so hard it took all the power in me not to.

"What do you want?" I asked. They smiled and faced each other, nodded, then faced me again.

"We know something you don't," Hikaru and Kaoru said the same thing I heard them tell Kyoya. This was not good, this was not good at all.

"What do you know that I don't?" I asked then realizing what I said. They knew everything I didn't.

"Pretty much everything," Kaoru giggled. Hikaru gave him a look I didn't want to see.

"We know Kyoya likes you," Hikaru told me smiling.

"I'm not surprised," I said after a moment of silence. What was I kidding, they knew all that kind of stuff, but how? I did and didn't want to know.

"So you admit you like him too," Hikaru and Kaoru said together. I put my head back in my hands and groaned. I heard them both laugh. I finally looked back up when I thought they were gone only to find Kaoru sitting next to me.

"You do love him, right?" Kaoru asked in a very unexpected way.

"Yeah, you're right," I laid my head on the table.

"I knew it, you've been acting so different, and every time I catch you staring off into space, you're staring at him," Kaoru told me. I really did that?

"I really do that?" I thought out loud, then covered my mouth.

"Yes, you really do that," Kaoru laughed. It wasn't funny if it was _that _noticeable.

"Oh," I muttered. It was all I could say at the moment.

"Don't worry, you'll get him, he does the same to you," Kaoru patted me on the back and left to find Hikaru. He did the same? Was Kaoru telling the truth? Well, he was the mature out of the two even though he was the youngest. It wasn't until Kyoya announced that we were going home that I realized how much time had gone by.

I waited until everyone left, knowing that Kyoya was always the last to leave. Hesitantly, I crept up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt him flinch at the feeling.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked not knowing what to do. I realized that he never had this kind of affection before and didn't know how to react to it. He was the Shadow King after all.

"You said I could hug you," I wrapped my arms tighter around him.

"I said maybe," I heard him say, but I didn't break away. I didn't want to break away. After a little while, I finally felt him place his hands over mine on his chest. I noticed that he didn't take my hands away, but kept them there. "What do I do?" Kyoya asked nervously.

"About what?" I asked knowing he could have been talking about multiple situations.

"You," Kyoya whispered squeezing my hands a little.

"What you want, I'm yours," I ran my lips over his neck, feeling him tense up, then start to calm.

"You're mine," Kyoya stated back. I smiled hearing him say what I wanted him to.

"Come home with me?" I asked not wanting him to go home.

"Okay," Kyoya took my hands in his. We walked out hand in hand, not letting go until getting to my room.

**I think I'll leave it there. I am back at school now so I will try to update as soon as possible. So probably tomorrow. I promise to make Kyoya more dominant. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry. I did not upload as fast as I thought I would. I've only had 8 actual school days and I have already done almost 10 quizzes. Wow. I'm gonna write the chapter now. I'm clueless. **

**Tamaki's POV**

That night was unlike any other. I think Kyoya actually laughed for the first time in a while. A really, really, really, really long while. The both of us ended up falling asleep in my bed. Well, Kyoya fell asleep before I did for once. I laid, awake thinking about what our lives had become. He's going to have to face his father again at some point right? Where do we stand? How did it get like this? Too many questions were to be answered.

I looked at him while he was sleeping, maybe in a creepier way than I should. His eyes were closed, and for once he looked relaxed. I smiled wanting him to always be happy, but in this case…I frowned not wanting to think about it again. I felt guilty that I didn't know how to handle his…situation, was what I called it.

"Mmm," I sighed, lying down with him. I felt him wrap his arms around me, in his sleep most likely. I cuddled into him, knowing I may never be able to again, because he wasn't that kind of person.

The next morning we were still in the same position we were in when I finally fell asleep. I woke up to Kyoya slowly trying to get out of my grip. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, wondering what time it was only to realize that it was 10 o'clock in the morning. My eyes widened.

"We're late!" I yelled, struggling to get out of bed, tripping in the process of making my way to the floor. Kyoya laughed and put his glasses back on.

"No we're not, it's Saturday," Kyoya grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked, clearly blushing.

"I can be affectionate," Kyoya took my one of my hands in his, his other arm around my waist. I laughed softly, not fully understanding what was happening.

**What do you want to see next? Comfort or sexy time? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there again. Let's get started. I didn't know whether to do comfort or sexy time so I'm gonna try to do both. Haha.**

**Tamaki's POV**

"I can be affectionate," Kyoya took one of my hands in his, his other arm around my waist. I laughed softly, not fully understanding what was happening.

"I know you could be if you wanted to," I blushed.

"I haven't showed you yet," Kyoya kissed my hand.

"You've tried, it's not really like you to show your feelings," I stuttered, not wanting him to take it the wrong way.

"You're right, I really don't…but I'll show them to you," he let go of my hand and cupped my cheek.

"No more secrets?" I asked softly leaning into his touch, placing my hand over his.

"No more secrets," Kyoya leaned in and tried to kiss me but I put my finger over his lips, stopping him.

"Promise?" I frowned. All the emotions from the past few weeks were all bottled up.

"I promise," I took my finger off his lips and let him kiss me. It was something I wanted for a long, long time. I finally took all my emotions and poured it all into one kiss. Sweet and loving then harder and desperate. I was thrown back down on the bed, with Kyoya on top of me.

He crushed his lips onto mine once again. I realized that I was letting him take control over me, but I didn't mind. He needed to gain back the control that he's lost. But I was a little afraid of how far he'd go to gain his control again.

I ran my tongue over his lips, begging for entrance. We held onto each other tightly, our tongues locking together. I quietly moaned, not meaning to. Kyoya pulled away and smiled.

"Like that, don't you?" Kyoya tightened his grip on me, which surprised me at first. I nodded and smiled, not knowing how to react to what just happened. I pushed the hair out of his face and frowned. "What's wrong?" Kyoya asked, tilting his head to the side, examining my face. I ran my fingers over a small, almost unnoticeable bruise on his temple where it wasn't in plain sight.

"What happened?" I heard the tone of my voice change dramatically, going from happy and loving to sudden anger. Kyoya moved from on top of me to next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist as if trying to hold me in place. I turned onto my side so I was facing him, and cupped his face in my hand, staring into his eyes and giving him a look he didn't like.

"You know," he said softly. I growled, my other hand turning into a fist.

"No, don't do that," Kyoya's voice lowered and he took my hands and I unclenched my fist.

"Which, the growling or wanting to punch a wall?" I asked, many things running through my mind again.

"Both," was all he said, not letting go of my hands.

"Why, do you pick me? Out of everything in the world why me?" I asked the question I wanted to know the most of all.

"I wasn't about to give up on the one person that made me happy," Kyoya confessed something I thought he never would. Never in a million years.

**I picked lovie dovie…actually I don't know what I did. Please review! What do you think is going to happen to them?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry for the wait, I hope this chapter makes up for it. I have some pretty plot twisting scenes coming soon. I was requested to do a little romance scene so if you don't like that, then please leave this page. But for all of you lovely followers, here's another chapter of me trying to act like I can write! LOL.  
**

**I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. I wish I owned the twins.  
**

**Warning: Self harm and abuse**

**Tamaki's POV**

So there was a difference between Kyoya and I, but it was what made us so...well, different. I never knew how to explain it, even though it was so obvious to any outsiders. It was a difference that could only be seen by someone who wasn't in the picture. Someone who was against us. Someone who was against anything that we had done. It was hard for someone like me to think about it, with me being not as smart as I think I should. But I wasn't stupid either, I just usually didn't think things through fully. I've never had to...not until then anyway.

"Tono?" I felt someone shove me lightly, only to be Hikaru. He stood above me with one hand on my shoulder, only then I realized that I was back in school, sitting at my desk. I looked around, liked I was in a deep sleep and had been woke to somewhere unfamiliar, even though nothing had changed.

"I'm fine," I forced a lopsided smile. Even though he didn't ask me anything, I had a feeling that I knew what he was thinking.

"Are you sure, I watched you space out for the last half hour?" Hikaru pulled over a chair from another desk to sit besides me. Class wasn't in action so everyone was talking or doing their own thing. Hikaru was leaning back in the chair with his arms crossed, giving me an un-Hikaru like look.

"Yeah, I'm just..." I couldn't come up with the words without revealing anything that wasn't supposed to be exposed. I didn't want to make Kyoya's problem even bigger, and I didn't want to make our confusing relationship a problem.

"Scared. Confused. Depressed?" Hikaru leaned forward, as if pushing the words into my mind. My eyes widened, all I could do was stare.

"Why...do you think so?" I for once, kept my voice down, trying to prevent any suspicion.

"There's a big difference between who you are now, and who you were a month ago," Hikaru said sadly, getting up and going back to sit with his brother.

"So it's noticeable...too noticeable," I whispered to myself. How long could I keep thinking how I'm thinking? I don't even know how long it's been since the beginning. I just didn't know how it would be in the end.

Throughout the day, I thought up things I've learned from this hell I'm living. That keeping everything bottled up was going to make things worse sooner or later. There were days where emotions were rising and falling, then sometimes it was like dying. The more time goes by, the more it feels like dying or like I was stuck in a bad dream and there was no way out of it except to give up.

Hosting was full of guilt, pain...things I didn't want to feel. I was never sad, or at least...I never tried to be. But a fake smile was worse than real anger. Pretending to be happy hurt, and not being able to really express what I was really feeling made me die inside. Hosting was only a blur, but none of the girls seemed to notice, probably because they're too much into their fan phase.

After my job was done for the day, I took my time getting ready to leave. I bet I looked like I was hit by a car, meaning I had no sleep in the last few days. But I wondered...if I feel like this, how does Kyoya feel?

"Tamaki," I heard Kyoya's voice behind me. I was trying to think about whether that was a good or bad thing. I felt his hand snake up my arm until he rested on my shoulder, his other arm around my waist. I decided that it was a good thing.

"Mommy," I leaned my head back to rest on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his, pulling him closer. There was a small awkward pause, which I started to find quite pleasant. "I love you," I whispered, trying to make sure only Kyoya heard.

"I...I love you too," Kyoya said, a little louder than I did.

"You do?" I asked as my first real smile in a long time formed. My heart leaped, and I felt fluttery on the inside, a feeling that I had only felt when with him.

"I mean it," Kyoya turned me around, not letting go of my hands. I tried looking him in the eyes, but it hurt even though I loved his eyes.

"I mean it too," I looked from his eyes to the floor, to his eyes, then back to the floor.

"Look at me," Kyoya cupped my face with his hands, forcing me to look into his eyes. He looked sad, but he also looked not like how he usually would. He looked loving.

"What's wrong?" I asked placing my hands on top of his.

"Nothing right now...stay with me for a while?" Kyoya asked, taking my hand.

"Always," I nodded, happy he wanted to be with me. Not like the past, when he didn't really want to be around me.

"Thank you," Kyoya laid on the couch with me, and I wasn't planning on leaving.

"This is the best thing that's happened all day," I sighed, laying my head on Kyoya's shoulder, with his arms around me. Kyoya laughed quietly, pushing his glasses up with two fingers, then placed his arm around me again.

"Hey," Kyoya said softly to get my attention. I looked up at him, not scared or nervous to look him in the eyes anymore.

"Yeah," I smiled, tilting my head in a way I knew he liked. It stayed like that for a moment, no movement, just eye contact. But the look in his eyes changed...to something I've never known before.

Slowly, but surely the gap between us closed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss as it got more powerful. Kyoya took my face in his hands again, pushing me down so I was lying down with him over me. He was always the dominant one out of us. I was the one person who gave him power, in a good way...and for some reason, I loved that. I kept my arms around him, continuing to pull him closer to me. Shyly, I ran my tongue between his lips as if begging for entrance. In an instant, Kyoya let his tongue brush mine, continuing the action until I was out of breath.

"You ok?" Kyoya asked out of breath, gently pushing my hair out of my face. I nodded.

"Continue," I sighed happily, letting our lips connect again. All my cares went away, my only focus being the one person I have ever truly loved. We drew apart and my eyes connected with my lover's once more, but seeing sadness in his eyes this time. "What's wrong, my love?" I whispered lovingly, taking his hand in mine, then kissed it gently.

"Something I don't know how to say in words," Kyoya leaned in again, kissing my neck gently as if afraid of hurting me.

"What kind of thing?" I asked leaning into his touches.

"Is there such thing of...loving a person too much?" Kyoya asked, caressing my cheek, his hand shaking lightly.

"No, of course there isn't...why?" I laughed silently, but realizes he was serious.

"Just wondering," Kyoya kissed me quickly, but lovingly.

"Do we have to go?" I whined, pulling him closer to me, not wanting to let go.

"I'm afraid so, but it's the last thing I want to do," Kyoya sighed getting up off the couch, pulling me with him.

"Come home with me?" I pouted, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"As you wish," Kyoya sighed again. I let our lips connect once again, a kiss that would leave a lingering feeling on my lips. A feeling that I would love forever. No matter what would happen.

**I hope that long wait was worth it. Sorry for that. I tried not to make this chapter seemed rushed. I hope this made up for the other chapters. Please review!**


End file.
